


Enticing

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [27]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quote: The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway, Sex Toys, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: There was something appealing to the cold, even if Joonmyun normally couldn’t stand it.





	Enticing

Joonmyun squirmed on the bed, wondering if it was just the slightest bit ironic that he was wearing only a sweater and nothing else as he waited for his boyfriend to come back from the fridge. When he’d casually thrown out that he loved when Kyungsoo’s hands were just slightly chilled as they rubbed at his shoulders, the jolt of cold lube against his entrance before sex, his boyfriend had suggested they play around with the idea.

While he’d left all the preparation for Kyungsoo to manage, trying to ignore the package from their favorite website on the doorstep, Joonmyun hadn’t been able to stop himself from looking up a few videos online. He had clenched, squirming in his office chair as he watched the man in the video slowly take more ice cubes inside his body, anticipating what his boyfriend had in store for him.

Kyungsoo appeared in the doorway, a glass of ice cubes in one hand and an pale blue dildo in the other. He was still entirely clothed; smile disarmingly soft as he made his way to the bed. “Still up for this?”

“That’s been in our freezer?” Joonmyun looked at the toy, appearing slightly frosted over in Kyungsoo’s hand.

His boyfriend climbed onto the bed, pressing a kiss to his knee. “It isn’t like it’s been used yet. And no, the fridge. Ever seen A Christmas Story? I’d rather not have to drag you to the emergency room because a frozen dildo was stuck in your ass.”

The image of himself splayed out, toy stuck in him, was mortifying and also hilarious; he brought a hand up to stifle his laughter. “I still can’t believe there’s even such a thing…that there are more people like me.”

“You act like temperature play is taboo. Pretty vanilla really.” Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to the other knee before setting the toy and tray aside. Grabbing some of the lube from where they’d left it earlier during prep, his boyfriend slicked his hand before wrapping his fingers around his cock.

Joonmyun immediately bucked up while he also wanted to recoil. Kyungsoo’s fingers were chilled from the dildo, contrasting with how hot his cock felt. His hands were engulfed by the sleeves of his sweater, but he was able to find some purchase on the sheets so he could roll his hips up in time with the downwards motions of Kyungsoo’s strokes.

He groaned, even as the cold slowly started to fade. He risked a glance down, not sure if he wanted to see his boyfriend’s face. The sight beat his expectations; Kyungsoo watching him with those big, dark eyes. Joonmyun could see where he’d bitten his own lip as he worked the cock in his hands.

“Ready for more?” Kyungsoo pulled his hand back and Joonmyun brought his arm over his mouth, stifling his whine in the fabric. Once he’d recovered, he gave the other man a nod. How Kyungsoo planned to do this, he didn’t know, but after a good twenty minutes of prep and tension mounting in his belly, all he wanted to do was come.

He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. The last thing he wanted to do was orgasm before he really got to feel the toy inside him. The clinking of the ice cubes in the glass made his cock jump and Joonmyun moved his arm away so he could see what was about to happen to him.

The wicked smirk Kyungsoo gave made him feel on fire, only for it to be doused the moment the ice dripped onto his hipbone. Joonmyun’s gasp was sharp, his hole clenching tight as his boyfriend brought the cube fully to his skin and traced little patterns along his hip, teasing the ice just a breath away from his cock.

“Remember to stop me-” Kyungsoo followed the trail with his mouth, licking up where the water still remained on his skin. “-if it becomes too much.”

Joonmyun moaned louder than he felt he ever had before in bed, toes curling as the chill awakened his senses only for Kyungsoo to soothe them with his tongue. His cock steadily leaked against his belly, his hole now feeling far too empty, especially after all the prep they’d done earlier.

Another piece of ice followed, and this time he could feel Kyungsoo’s cold fingers along his thigh, keeping him spread open. Keening, Joonmyun’s breathing was ragged, the rise and fall of his chest obscuring the view of Kyungsoo’s hair as he again leaned down to chase the cold with the heat of his mouth.

His fingers threaded into Kyungsoo’s hair, and he forced his hips to remain still. Joonmyun was surprised when he heard his boyfriend moan, felt it near the base of his cock. Apparently this was something they were both enjoying.

“Never would have thought a guy who wears hoodies all summer would love this.” Kyungsoo looked up to meet his gaze before smirking once more. Joonmyun felt like his world went into slow motion as Kyungsoo popped the remained cube into his mouth before leaning back down towards the head of his cock.

The rush of adrenaline, the shock of cold when he normally expected velvet heat had Joonmyun’s hips stuttering off of the bed, both hands tangling into Kyungsoo’s hair as he cried out. The thrill melted just as quickly as the ice cube did, but the fact he hadn’t come yet, that he didn’t want to yet had Joonmyun teetering over the edge of desperation.

“Please.” Joonmyun could hear the way his voice trembled, how it broke near the end of the plea.

Kyungsoo pulled off, swallowing the remaining water and slick in his mouth; Joonmyun watched his Adam’s apple bob with the action. “There’s no reprieve from this one. Are you sure?”

“The cold,” Joonmyun tilted his head back as he spoke, eyes closed so he wouldn’t see Kyungsoo’s face to his response, “never bothered me anyways.”

The slap stung his thigh, but it startled him more than it hurt. “I’m breaking up with you.”

“Love thaws a frozen heart.” Joonmyun opened one eye to peek up at his boyfriend. He still saw affection in Kyungsoo’s eyes, a smile struggling against his boyfriend's lips.

His gaze then turned to the toy currently being slicked in the other man’s hands. Not caring if he seemed eager, Joonmyun spread his legs open, shifting his hips.

Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh, teasing the slickened dildo at his hole. His immediate reaction was to gasp, to clench tight and impede it from entering him. His boyfriend kept easing the tension with lingering kisses along his thigh as he pushed inch after inch of the toy inside him.

Arching up off of the bed, Joonmyun moaned, hands running into his own hair as he squirmed around the length of the toy, Kyungsoo’s hand at the base to keep it firmly inside him.

“I…” Joonmyun was barely able to string words together; it felt so _good_. “Close, close, please.”

His boyfriend wasted no time in thrusting the toy into his hole, using the force of his palm to keep each press sharp and powerful. Joonmyun was both melting and shaking; not sure if he was ablaze or going to go numb with shock. His voice nearly broke as he cried out again when the toy started to brush even deeper inside him, changing angles.

When Kyungsoo’s mouth found his cock again, cold once more from another ice cube, Joonmyun snapped his hips against the other man’s mouth as he came. He couldn’t stop trembling. It took far too long for him to realize he’d been holding Kyungsoo’s head to his cock, hands white-knuckled in his boyfriend’s hair as he orgasmed.

He was able to open his eyes as he relaxed his hands, watching as Kyungsoo easily swallowed down his come and ice water before finally sliding the toy out of Joonmyun's body.

While he’d felt earlier it looked silly, now Joonmyun was thankful for the sweater. The aftershocks of his orgasm had him chilled, barely noticing as Kyungsoo moved about the room, setting the toys and empty glass aside. When the bed dipped again, it was Kyungsoo returning with a fluffy blanket, curling close and tucking it around them.

“A one time thing? Or was does it earn a repeat performance?” Kyungsoo kissed his forehead.

Joonmyun nuzzled into the other man’s chest, tangling their legs together. “Special occasions. I…that’s too much to have every day.”

His boyfriend chuckled. “You didn’t even notice me come, did you?”

Joonmyun hadn’t even noticed until now that Kyungsoo was naked besides a t-shirt. “You what?!”

What had been a chuckle before was now full out laughter. “When I first put the toy in you or close to then.”

“Untouched.” Joonmyun was in awe, looking back up at his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo brushed their noses and Joonmyun let his eyes fall closed again. “I guess I just…Let It Go.”

The rare pun from his boyfriend had Joonmyun grinning bright both from post-orgasmic giddiness and overwhelming affection. “You really do love me, don’t you?”

“Unfortunately, I really do.” Kyungsoo's tone was more than telling. Joonmyun had no doubts.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is an ice pun, of course. I just couldn’t help myself with all the fun cold wordplay bouncing around in my head. I also have no idea if the refrigerator dildo exists, nor was I willing to ruin my google search history any further to find out! Honestly, I didn't think this kink would do much for me, but the idea of Kyungsoo following that ice cube with his tongue...Mmm, I think I could handle that.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
